1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extracting high-melting elements from oxide ores. In particular, this invention provides electrolytic methods incorporating metal anodes for electrowinning elements from oxide melts.
2. Background Information
The release of greenhouse gases is an intrinsic result of traditional smelting methods for most metals. For example, iron produced conventionally in a blast furnace entails significant process emissions related to coke production and reduction of iron ore. Combustion operations further contribute to carbon emissions with ancillary process steps such as ore preparation. Making steel from pig iron further entails energy consumption, for example in an electric arc furnace, which may be provided by fossil fuel combustion. Iron- and steel-making are believed to contribute several percent of the worldwide greenhouse gas emissions.
As the tolerance for greenhouse gas emissions diminishes, finding replacement technologies for basic metal smelting operations is becoming critical. There is, accordingly, a need for metal-extraction techniques that function with reduced use of carbon and carbon-based fuels.
In parallel, there is growing interest in producing metal product containing dissolved carbon at concentrations difficult to achieve with conventional technology at an acceptable cost. Hence, there is value to be placed on a carbon-free extraction technology that can produce metal of exceptional purity.